


please never fall in love again

by TheAwkwardOne6



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardOne6/pseuds/TheAwkwardOne6
Summary: Nico was stupid to think that Percy would ever look at him the same way he looks at her.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65
Collections: Percico Secret Santa 2020





	please never fall in love again

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song “Please Never Fall in Love Again” by Ollie MN

Nico had his face buried into his knees, arms wrapped around himself as he sobbed quietly. He knew his family probably couldn’t hear. If they could, his dad would have ran in by now and asked what was wrong. His stepmother would’ve tried to hug him and whisper soft words of encouragement. His sister would have baked him cookies and brought them to him to cheer him up. But none of those things had happened. Nico didn’t know if he was upset or relieved. 

He was so stupid to think that Percy actually cared about him. He was dumb to think that their kiss meant anything. He should have known that Percy would go right back to Annabeth the moment she said she was sorry. 

It was Piper’s birthday party, and Percy went there with Nico. It was the first time he was facing Annabeth after their breakup. Nico didn’t exactly know why Annabeth broke up with him, Percy didn’t want to talk about it. But he did call Nico on the phone sobbing, so he invited him over. As soon as he got in, Percy had kissed him. He said that he had feelings for him. 

Percy’s hands were clinging to Nico’s arm tightly. He squeezed him tighter when Percy saw Annabeth, and a part of Nico felt happy. He tried to ignore it. 

Percy stayed near Nico’s side throughout the party. Piper thanked them for coming and hugged them, but Nico could tell that she was suspicious of them being unusually closer than normal. She raised an eyebrow but he ignored her. 

What he didn’t ignore was Annabeth walking up to Percy and asking to speak with him privately. Nico’s heart dropped, and after a few minutes of them being away he went to Piper’s room. Annabeth leaned in to kiss Percy and their lips touched. 

Nico stood frozen as he stood there for a moment, neither kissing back nor pulling away, before he gently pushed her off. Percy and Nico locked eyes for a second before Nico ran off. He could hear Percy chasing and calling after him but he didn’t pay attention. 

So yes, he was crying alone in his room dreading having to go back to school the next day. He sat next to Percy in chemistry and no doubt he would try to talk to him about what happened. Nick didn’t want to hear it. He was dumb for actually thinking Percy liked him. Why would he? 

The next day, Nico wanted to skip third hour chemistry. It was funny that this used to be the one class he looked forward to. He ended up going only because he couldn’t find an escape plan. He sat in his seat, noticing Percy wasn’t here yet. He make his textbook stand up and hid his face in it when he saw Percy walk over. 

“Hi!” Percy smiled, but Nico ignored him. “Nico?”

“Don’t talk to me,” Nico snapped. 

Percy went quiet from shock. “I’m sorry.”

“You bet your ass, you are,” he glared at him, going back to pretending that chemistry was interesting. 

“Can I at least explain what happened?”

“No.”

Percy looked down. “Nico,  _ I’m sorry,  _ but Annabeth—“

“I  _ said  _ stop talking to me,” Nico snapped. 

The bell rang and Mr. D began speaking so Percy couldn’t finish. 

Nico used to rush to chemistry as fast as he could so he could talk to Percy for as long as possible. He was always so funny and sweet. Then he would walk Nico to his next class since it was on the way to his. Nico never thought that he would use him like that. 

After school Nico didn’t want to go home. He saw Percy and Annabeth talking with each other. He tried to avoid them. 

Jason noticed Nico staring at the ground and put a hand on his shoulder. “Need a ride?”

He nodded and got in Jason’s car. The ride was silent for a few minutes. 

“Want to talk about it?”

Nico bit his lip. 

“I promise I won’t judge,” Jason kept his eyes on the road. “Only offer totally unbiased advice.”

Nico snorted. 

“What?” Jason grinned. “I give the best advice.”

“Sure.”

“C’mon, what’s going on?” Jason asked. 

Nico sighed. “So remember when I said that I had a crush on Percy?”

“Yeah.”

“He kissed me.”

Jason abruptly stopped the car.  _ “He what?!” _

“After him and Annabeth broke up, he asked to come over,” Nico said. “He told me he had feelings for me, and we kissed.”

“I can’t believe it,” he started driving again. “Are you together now?”

No,” Nico started fumbling with his zipper. “On Piper’s birthday him and Annabeth kissed. So… obviously he just used me to either get her jealous or get over her.”

“Oh,” Jason was quiet. “I’m so sorry.”

Nico fought the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

“You know they’re still broken up?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Nico discreetly wiped his face. “He kissed her, a-and he doesn’t like me a-and…”

It became too much and Nico started sobbing his eyes out. Jason found a parking spot in front of a Wendy’s. “Can I hug you?”

Nico nodded and tensed a little when Jason’s arms wrapped around him, but he leaned into the hug. 

“Look, I’m not gonna tell you what to do, but you deserve to be happy,” Jason let go. “But… When you talk to me about Percy, you’re always crying.”

Nico fell silent. He knew what Jason was saying. 

“Maybe it’s time to find someone else.”

He didn’t want to. 

When Nico threw his bag on his bed, he wanted to immediately throw himself down too. 

“Nico!” Persephone called after him. 

He groaned, going to see what his stepmother wanted. He froze in his tracks when he saw Percy. 

“You have a visitor,” she said, noticing the awkward silence in the room. “I’ll give you some privacy.”

“What the hell are you doing in my house?” Nico demanded. 

Percy opened his mouth. “Nico, I—“

“You know what? No,” Nico pushed him. “Just get out!”

“Nico—“

“You—you used me… you manipulated me, you said you had feelings for me… then…” Nico started sobbing for the millionth time that week. “You—you kiss  _ her.” _

_ “She kissed me,”  _ Percy interrupted. “I didn’t know what to do—I should have just pushed her away, but I didn’t and I’m sorry for that.”

Nico stood frozen. He walked to the couch and sat down, staring fervently at the ground. 

“She wanted to get back together and I said I didn’t want to, so she kissed me. But I broke up with her for a reason,” Nico didn’t know that. He thought Annabeth was the one that broke up with him. Percy sat next to him. “I like you.”

Nico took deep breaths to calm down. 

“That’s my side of the story at least…” Percy stood up. “See you around.”

Nico grabbed his wrist. 

“Are… are you going to break my heart again?”

“No,” Percy said. “I promise.”

“Then stay,” Nico kissed him. 

Nico had only really kissed twice before—Will Solace, his homecoming date, and the one time with Percy after him and Annabeth broke up. He didn’t really have much experience with kissing and wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. It was awkward and clumsy and he felt embarrassed, but Percy didn’t seem to mind. 

Percy pulled away and kissed him on the forehead. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes.”


End file.
